


The doctor and her patient

by Pixistar1200



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Animalistic, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Forest Sex, Forests, Growling, Grunting, Lemon, One Shot, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixistar1200/pseuds/Pixistar1200
Summary: Kakashi has always been reserved and shy, but you rile him up so much you find out, he isn't shy. At all.Kakashi was so close, his body covered yours. He was tall, with him hovering over you like this, it was like you were in your own world. Your stomachs were touching, you could feel his raging erection against your hip.Kakashi rolled his hips slightly, almost whimpering, "Y/n, I can smell your arousal, oh my God."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	The doctor and her patient

"Yes, you are allowed to start training again, but for the love of God, take it easy Kakashi. If you keep pushing your body so much, your muscles will tear." 

"Mah mah, it isn't that bad. I'll take it easy doc." Kakashi waved his hand, as if to dismiss your warning, and smiled.

You deadpanned, "You're lying." 

Kakashi's one eye opened and looked up at you, this time the smile on his face was less polite. 

"I can't waste time sitting here, Y/n. Naruto is progressing more and more and I have to be there. I can't afford to be sitting on my ass." 

Normally, Kakashi wouldn't have said that to a doctor, but you've known him ever since he became a jonin. You've been strictly his doctor for years.

However, you felt for him. Placing your hand on his forearm, you looked at him with a firm look. 

"I understand, but I can't let you run off and start banging up your body so quickly. However, if I were to be there and supervise you, it would be a lot easier." 

Kakashi's face relaxed and he smiled, "Where would I be without you, doc?" 

You snorted, "In the ground." 

~~~

Your breath hitched, watching Kakashi lift up his hospital shirt to change into his own. He slowly lifted it up, still slightly sore, but that meant you got a front row seat to those washboard abs. 

"Getting left behind Naruto, my ass." You thought to yourself. 

With your hand over your mouth, you poked at his stomach. Kakashi jumped and looked up at you startled. 

"Oh wow, his abs are so much better when there isn't blood gushing from it." 

"Are you even a man?... more like demi-god." 

"Stop please. I'm j-just a man. Oh don't touch me, y/n." 

Kakashi breathed out, his breathing increasing slowly, like the deep gulps of air would steady his mind. Despite his words, he didn't take your hand off his stomach. His arms were at his side, with his fists clenched tightly. 

Your hand flattened on his his stomach, your fingers pressing into the lines of his abs. Kakashi looked at you with a look you have never seen before. 

"No, you're way to perfect to just be a man." 

This time, Kakashi backed you up into a tree and his arms were locked on each side of your head. His head was lowered, looking at the ground, he was panting. Well, he wasn't the only one. 

Kakashi looked up at you, "Y/n, please... mm I can't decide what to do. It's inappropriate, this is wrong, but fuck I guess that's why I'm so aroused. You should stop touching me before I can't stop anymore..." 

Kakashi pulled down his mask, he had gotten a lot closer, his nose hovered right over your collarbone. His eyes were dark, gone with desire. Kakashi's tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip. 

You weren't shocked to see his face, you'd seen it countless times working on him, but it was so much different when he wasn't laying in a hospital bed. 

Kakashi stared at your neck before trailing his nose up your neck, inhaling your scent. 

It seemed as if he was completely lost in his head, "Kakashi, what are you thinking about in that head of yours?" 

He groaned, "Bad bad things. So bad." 

Your body throbbed at his words, with a slight effort you challenged, "Like what?" 

Kakashi pressed his body against yours, you could feel his hard warm muscles fitting in the spaces of your body. He growled, "I want to sink my teeth into your neck, leaving teeth marks behind. I want to grab your perfect hips and rut myself against you. I want to mount you. I want to forget myself in you and give in to the roaring desires in my head." 

Kakashi was now licking your earlobe, nibbling ever so gently. He whispered his words like it was a sweet nothing, but they were so dirty you got hit with waves of lust so deep you didn't even know could exist. 

Your body was aching, begging for the release that his words were building. You clenched your thighs and now it seemed you were the shy one, with a heaving chest and red cheeks.

Kakashi was so close, his body covered yours. He was tall, with him hovering over you like this, it was like you were in your own world. Your stomachs were touching, you could feel his raging erection against your hip. 

Kakashi rolled his hips slightly, almost whimpering, "Y/n, I can smell your arousal, oh my God."

Kakashi lowered his head to your breasts, his hands began stroking your body. Going from your hips and higher to your breasts and groaned. You began rubbing your thighs together, the pressure was too much. You could feel how wet you were. 

Kakashi let his hands go lower, he got on his knees in front of your pussy. He looked up at you for permission and you nodded way to quickly. His hands pushed your legs wider and cupped your ass. 

With absolutely no warning, he buried his nose deep in your pussy over your pants, you could audibly hear him inhale. 

"Fuck yes you smell so good. I want to lap at you, tasting you all over my face." 

You squealed and grabbed his head and you looked at him like he was insane. But perhaps it was because of this fact that your clit throbbed at that exact moment. 

His tongue darted out and licked at your clit, you could feel the warm strong wetness seep in through your pants. You gasped and grasped his soft white hair tightly. 

Muffled, Kakashi said, "I can feel your clit throb against my tongue. I fucking love that. I'm going to taste you now, Y/n. Tell me to stop." 

Kakashi looked like a starved man before a meal, looking up at you. 

You panted but smiled, "Mm, stop." 

The look that came on Kakashi's face was priceless. For a second, the shyer part of him peeked through. 

"Huh?" 

You leaned down and kissed him. Your lips pressed against his, despite the heated moment, his lips were so soft on yours. It was like he was tasting you, you shivered. His tongue licked your bottom lip and you grabbed his head and let his tongue enter your mouth. You moaned and sucked on his tongue, Kakashi groaned in turn. 

You broke off the kiss and said in a low tone, "Stop asking me if I want to stop. I want you, Kakashi. All of you, hard and rough, desperate and animalistic, fucking give it to me." 

Kakashi chuckled breathlessly and worked your pants off, "Yes ma'am." 

Pantless, Kakashi put your leg on his shoulder. Murmuring words of praise, he buried his face between your legs. 

To feel Kakashi buried so deeply in between your legs was already almost enough to make you cum. Kakashi took his knuckle and let it slide up and down your slit. 

His tongue darted out and licked your inner thigh, "So fucking wet. Gochisou sama deshita." 

You shuddered as his tongue reached your aching clit. Bliss was the only thing to describe how you felt. His tongue lapped at your clit as his fingers trailed down to your hole. 

Your thighs were trembling, you didn't even bother to hold back your voice, it only spurred him on further. His teeth scraped against your clit and he sucked. Your hands fisted in his hair as you gasped, your orgasm already building. 

"K-kakashi..." 

He looked up at you as his mouth was sucking at your clit, his eyes glazed in bliss. The eye contact made you throb even harder, Kakashi's tongue went from sucking to lapping at it once more. His two middle fingers fit inside of you and he began curling forward. 

You screamed throwing your head back, incoherent words left your mouth, "Kakashi, ohh... God I'm so so close. Don't stop, don't fucking stop I'm so close. So good, so good..." 

With his fingers still curling against your g-spot, his tongue licked at your clit with an impossible speed. His mouth latched onto your clit, and he looked straight into your eyes as his mouth and fingers worked on you.

Your clit began throbbing harder and harder as your orgasm approached you. Your gasps got louder and more throaty. Your toes curled as you rode his face. Kakashi latched on to you during your orgasm, not letting go. 

You sat there breathing heavily as the last bits of your orgasm washed over you. He let go and kissed your clit gently, grinning. 

"I was the one that came, but you look happier than me." 

He licked his lips, "I received such a good treat. I can't help but be happy." 

You grinned, matching his smile, "Let me give my good boy another sweet treat." 

You pulled Kakashi up to his feet and kissed him deeply, licking your taste off of his tongue. He groaned and responded desperately. Your hand pressed his bulge, feeling its long hardness. Kakashi's breath hitched as his head went dizzy with desire. 

Your lips trailed to his jaw, kissing up to his sensitive ears. You licked his earlobe, Kakashi's hands on your hips tightened to a bruising grip. 

"Kakashi," You whispered in his ear, "Mount me."

He groaned loud and grinded against your hand, "Please, Y/n, you don't know what you ask of me." 

Your other hand fisted in his hair and you brought your faces close, "Kakashi, I need it. Need you, hard and rough. Please, so rough. Only you can." 

Kakashi moaned and kissed you, rolling his tongue against yours. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, "Get my cock out, grab it." 

He lifted your legs up and set them on his hips, his cock curved upward slightly and dripped with arousal, it was glorious. You grabbed his cock and grinded it against your slit. 

His hand fisted in your hair and tugged, "Don't fucking tease me." 

You chuckled and slowly slid it inside of you and groaned lowly at the slight stretch. Kakashi buried his face in your neck, his grip on your hips was sure to leave a bruise. You took your time, making sure you wouldn't rip. 

Kakashi almost whimpered, "Please let me move, let me move, let me move. I need to move, I can feel your juices sliding down my cock. It's unbearable." 

Kakashi slowly began rocking his hips, when you nodded. Letting out a groan of relief, he sank into you deeply, holding you like you weighed nothing. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you grinded against him, "Fuck me." 

He held you against the tree while his hips pistoned into you. His cock slid in and out at a bruising speed, without a doubt, his cock was abusing your g-spot. It was going to hurt later, but right now it had your nails scraping down Kakashi's back. 

Growls, huffs, and groans left his mouth, his teeth sinking into your neck. He watched his cock slide in and out before looking back at you. 

"Nng... so tight, your pussy is so greedy for my cock. It's sucking me in, y/n. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Your nails are so good, I feel like I'm going to bleed. Harder, you can do better than that, harder." 

His calves pushed up from the ground, using all of his power to drive inside of you, the sound of your skin was so loud. The bark was scratching against your back, the pain went so good with his bruising force. Bites littered your chest and sweat covered both of you. 

Your toes began curling as your orgasm approached you. You arched your back, screaming as he ruined your hole. Kakashi began slowing down but you wrapped your legs around his hips. 

Your throat raw, but you whispered out, "Keep going, I want to feel you finish in me." 

You swore you watched Kakashi's eyes roll in the back of his head with pleasure as he picked up his pace again. Your voice rasped words of praise in his ear as your legs crushed him. His cock bringing such sweet precious pain and pleasure to your sensitive body. 

You wanted to stop the torture of the sensitivity, but you found yourself whispering in his ear, "Don't stop, please never stop. Stay here forever." 

Your nails raked through his back and Kakashi growled deeply as his orgasm reached him. His hand fisted in your hair and pulled back, exposing your neck and he sank his teeth in, growling animalistically. 

The neck was the most vulnerable part of your body to a shinobi and to have your neck so exposed by him, sent you over the edge again. Kakashi's cum filled you as the both of you slowly grinded against each other. 

Kakashi slowly sat down, both of you still connected. Sitting naked in the back of the sparring field, hidden by trees, sat both of you on the ground. 

Kakashi kissed you slowly and softly, stroking your cheek, 

"Y/n, y/n, I've never came so hard. That was the best thing I could've ever experienced."

You winked, "Mm, yeah now I can cross woods sex off my bucket list." 

Kakashi groaned, "I can't believe myself." 

You laughed softly, "I never knew you were so animalistic, I mean I had an idea, but wow."

Kakashi blushed, "They didn't call me the hound in the anbu for nothing." 

You cackled before gasping in horror. 

"Kakashi sensei?" 

Kakashi paled five shades lighter, "Y/n, that's not Naruto. I'm just dizzy from overexertion, please tell me I'm just dizzy." 

You hid pressed your front to Kakashi's, hiding your body, "In that case, don't turn around." 

"Kakashi sensei, you're straight???" 

Kakashi's color came back to his face, "Naruto, don't worry about the akatsuki, because you're about to die by my hands."

**Author's Note:**

> Get it because in the show they make jokes that kakashi is 'into naruto'? 
> 
> Also, I always figured Kakashi would be more on the primal side especially with all of the dogs he works with.


End file.
